The Warriors Of Skyrim
by The Lazy Lynx
Summary: When Warriors of the clans die they expect to go to Starclan, to be welcomed by their Warrior ancestors in to their ranks. But what happens when there is a new world full of dangers that needs heroes to save it from destruction? Will the warriors have the strength and skill to save this new world?


It had been several moons since Firestar's death and within that time Sandstorm and Graystripe had joined the elders as the could feel themselves slowing down. They both did not want to slow the clan down with their age and as such decided to retire on the same night.

But, their retirement was itself several moons ago. Since then the two had grown quite accustom to the life of an elder. Telling stories to the kits, not having to worry about anything, and just generally being taken care of by the clan was actually quite nice.

This night however, was different. Most of the clan had gone to the gathering as it was full moon and the night was quiet. None of the other clans would dare attack on the night of a full moon, so most of the warriors and apprentices were out of camp leaving the place feeling quite empty.

Graystripe was talking with Thornclaw at the entrance of the camp. Thornclaw was the only warrior still outside as he had been tasked with guarding the camp. Not that there should be a need for a guard on such a night. Sandstorm on the other hand was sitting just outside the elder's den waiting for Graystripe to return from talking with the warrior. Other than Thornclaw, Graystripe, and Sandstorm there were only three warriors, two apprentices, the queens, the kits, and the remaining elders asleep inside the den.

Sandstorm began to think as she sat waiting for Graystripe to come back over. _"How much longer do I have on this earth before Starclan calls me?"_ she wondered.

While she enjoyed being an elder and was in no hurry to go to Starclan, Sandstorm could feel her life ebbing away. She grew weaker with each passing day and knew that it would not be long before her body gave way to old age. Graystripe finished talking to Thornclaw and turned and began crossing the clearing towards Sandstorm.

Graystripe made it about halfway when Thornclaw let out a yowl as he was knocked across to clearing by fox that had pushed its way through the barrier at the front of the camp. Graystripe turned around and ran straight at at the fox with Sandstorm hot on his heels. The two may be elders but they are still very competent fighters.

As Graystripe neared the fox he leapt at it to attack, only to have the fox turn and grab him by the throat and fling him across the clearing past Sandstorm. As Graystripe flew past Sandstorm she noted the blood already soaking the fur of the gray cat.

 _"_ _That's not good,"_ Sandstorm thought as she raced towards the fox. _"with that amount of blood, I hope the fox didn't cut an artery."_

By this point the warriors and apprentices were comping out of their dens and Thornclaw had picked himself up and was again attacking the fox. The attack by Thorncalw caused the fox to sign around so its back was to Sandstorm Filled with the rage of the knowledge the this fox could have just killed her best friend, Sandstorm leapt on to the back of the fox.

When Sandstorm landed on the fox her front paws landed near the intruders face. Sandstorm instantly took advantage of this and began clawing at the creature's eyes. She felt her claw hook the fox's left eye. This action enraged the animal so much that it began flailing wildly as to shake Sandstorm off its back.

In trying to unhook her claw from the fox's eye, Sandstorm was unable to maintain a hold on the animal's back and was thrown off. Sandstorm rolled once as she hit the ground and was getting up when the fox grabbed her hind led and slung her across the clearing like a ball of moss thrown by one of the kits.

As soon as the fox let go of her leg, time seemed to slow down for Sandstorm. She looked at the battle ensuing in the center of the camp and realized that there were now more than enough warriors and apprentices to win this fight. Sandstorm managed to glance over at Graystripe who was not moving and was now in the middle of a large pool of blood.

 _"_ _Well, Graystripe is on his way to Starclan and, if I had to guess, I'd say I'm next."_ Sandstorm thought as she sailed through the air in slow motion.

Suddenly time sped up and before she knew it Sandstorm felt her head hit the highrock where the leader stood during clan meetings. She heard a slight crack and everything went black.

She never even felt herself hit the ground.


End file.
